This invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously forming a reinforced flexible polymeric hose.
A substantial number of methods are known in the prior art for continuously forming reinforced flexible hose from a continuous, flexible tape and a continuous, spring wire. Examples of such a hose and methods for making the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,853, 3,219,738, 3,336,172 and 3,739,815. In each of these patents, it appears that a flat strip or tape of pliable material is wound against a reinforcing wire while the wire is supported on a support. With such a flat strip, there is generally some relative movement between the strip and the wire during manufacture whereby the wire is not generally wound with optimum precision, whereby the overall quality of the resulting hose is decreased. Additionally, with the hoses disclosed in each of these patents there is a tendency for separation and relative movement between the strip and wire, often resulting in premature weakening and failure of the hose.
In an apparent effort to more accurately position and secure the reinforcing wire, several U.S. patents disclose wrapping the flat strip around the reinforcing wire prior to winding the same to form hose. This wrapping step is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,521, 3,325,327, 4,012,272 and 4,149,924.
It is also known to make hose utilizing a helically-wound wire and a preformed, profiled tape. One example of such a tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,535. This tape has a roughly M-shaped cross-sectional configuration, which is helically wrapped around the wire. With this hose, the helical convolutions defined in the hose are inherently double thickness convolutions which result in excessive use of material, and the inside surface of the resulting hose has a comparatively rough corrugated shape with the helically coiled wire exposed.
Another example of a preformed, profiled tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,476. This type has a flat side portion adjoined by a convoluted side portion having an integral preformed convolution therein. The convolution defines a groove relative to one surface; as the hose is formed the reinforcing wire is disposed in this groove. With this hose, a number of different profiled extruder dies may be required, for example, to provide different tape thicknesses and/or profiles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for making a reinforced flexible polymeric hose.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel apparatus for making such a hose.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following disclosure.